The Night Of Mystery
by Snufflescutie
Summary: Dumbledore has given Harry a choice, a choice that can change the Future, Present, and Past of the Wizarding World. Harry is on a dangerous mission, and this time, he hasn’t got his friends with him…What will Harry decide?
1. Chapter one

Author: Snufflescutie

Email: LILYstarpotter@aol.com

Genre: Romance, Humor, and Action/Adventure

Keywords: Lily, James, Harry, and Tom Riddle

Spoilers: All four books.

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Dumbledore has given Harry a choice, a choice that can change the Future, Present, and Past of the Wizarding World. Harry is on a dangerous mission, and this time, he hasn't got his friends with him…What will Harry decide? Can Harry truly save Tom Riddle from becoming the most feared Dark Lord in a hundred years? Can Harry really save his parents?

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…perhaps only the plot…hehehehe

** The Night Of Mystery Ch. 1/?**

          Lily Potter was sitting on a soft comfy couch in her and her husband's home in Godric's Hollow. As she hummed a little melody that her one-year-old son Harry has grown to love, James was pacing up and down the hallway, muttering to himself. Ever since the Potters had found out about the ancient prophecy that was forever adapted in the Potter's bloodline, James had done nothing but worry.

Lily looked back at her small son, who was trying to get a hold of her copper-colored hair. She smiled and tickled his feet, which caused him to gurgle with laughter.

"Lily love?" whispered James has he encircled his arms around her stomach. "You won't ever leave me will you? Because of that damn Prophecy?"

The young mother turned back to her husband, and took his hand in hers. "No, Never in a million years shall I leave you. You are everything I am, everything I have, and everything I need." James smiled, the first time in weeks. He put his head onto her shoulder and sighed. This was a happy sigh, full of content, love, and peace. Though everything seemed perfect in that little room, the Potters did not see a pare of sparkling green eyes looking at them from a distance, a pare that looked exactly like Lily's own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sighed again as he watched his parents from the rose bush that he hid in. They had no idea what's to come, and when they do, it'll already be too late. He averted his eyes and pulled his whole concentration on the Prophecy in his hands. Harry just couldn't get the last phrase. What in the name of Merlin was:

"Die Dunkelheit verbläßt, während das Licht stirbt"

Harry rolled his eyes skyward. _Great. The last line just HAD to be in another language._

Harry drummed his fingertips on his forehead, trying to stop his thoughts from drifting away into that room full of warmth. Dumbledore had sent Harry on this mission so that he could save his parents, in order to do that, he must figure out what this Prophecy means. 

Harry let out an irritated sigh and stuffed the damn prophecy away, he couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was his parents. "God, why must I be the one to do this?"

"Do what?" 

  
Harry nearly jumped a foot into the air when he heard that voice. He spun around quickly, and his eyes landed on a much healthier and better-looking Sirius Black._ So this was how Sirius looked before he was thrown into Azkaban _mussed Harry. _Definitely better-looking and much more healthier than I ever saw him_

"So, who are you mate? And what are you doing in this kind of Weather?" Sirius asked the 'Stranger'.

He did have a point thought Harry. Even though it was still Fall, the chilly winds and rain can still soak you to the bone.

"Um…I was just….just going. Yes! I was just going, good day to you sir!"

Harry hurriedly collected himself and strode down the weather-prone pathway, out of Godric's Hollow.

"But wait! It's one in the morning! And the forests are dangerous in this time of night, or should I say day. Come to my friend's house, the one all the way down the path. I'm sure he'll let you to stay for the night. It's a rather large manor if I do say so myself."

Harry stopped walking. _Sirius was right he'd never make it out of the woods in this condition. I'm sure that one night wouldn't be so terrible. But you're forgetting something Harry,_ said the annoying voice in his head._ What if you let something slip? What if they find out, I'm mean, you were suppose to save without them knowing that it was you. And…the fact that you look so much like your father, it's uncanny._

Harry thought for a moment to himself. _Yes, there is a possibility that they can find out, but how am I to save them if I'm eating alive by a wild beast in the Dark Woods?_

"Alright then". Harry sighed in defeat as he walked numbly back toward Sirius, who was watching him with a dopey grin on his handsome face.

"That's a good man. Come on, let's get you fixed up, your soaking wet you are!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James was just playing "Tickle" with Harry when someone knocked on the door. He stood up and walked carefully and silently towards the window closest to the front doors. Leaned in, and pulled the curtains back a bit so he could see who it was.  James sighed in relief when he saw Sirius outside. _Thank god it wasn't Voldemort._

"Sirius mate! What are you doing here? At one in the morning?" asked James as pulled the door wide open. Enveloping his best friend in a hug, James raised an eyebrow at what was behind Sirius. The person must have been 5'9" with unruly black hair like his own. He didn't look much older than 16.

"Um…Sirius? Who is this?" 

Harry looked up at the sound of his father's voice. So long since Harry had wanted to hear that voice up close, to actually interact with his father.

James gasped at what he saw, the boy, or teenager, looked almost exactly like James, with the exception of a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and green eyes instead of chocolate brown ones. Just then Lily came into the room, carrying a tray of cookies and tea. When she saw Harry, her mouth formed a small 'O'. _No way, this is impossible! No one can be that similar!_

Sirius just looked like he was having the time of his life, grabbing a cookie off the tray and bouncing a gurgling Harry on his knee. 

Harry shifted nervously under his parents' stares, as though he was see-through. He raised his head again and managed to form a weak smile.

"Siri….Sirius? Who…who is this?" Lily was the first to speak.

"Oh, I found him wondering around here just now, heard him saying about doing something. And since it's so late, and being the kind hearted person I am, I invited him here. I mean, who would be THAT crazy to wonder out in the woods alone?"

James and Lily looked at each other, both with the same thought. _What if this boy is a Death Eater?_

"I can assure you that I'm no Death Eater Mr. And Mrs. Potter." Lily and James' attention snapped back to Harry quicker than you can say 'Voldemort's wearing a pink bunny slipper.'

"How…how did you know?" James sputtered out.

Harry smiled sadly. "Sometimes a gift is more like a curse."

"Do you mean that…that you can read minds?" said Lily is an awed voice. "But…that can not be! No one is able to do that! Not since Rowena Ravenclaw herself!"

Again Harry smiled. "Yes, that's true, but sometimes the heir…ummm accidentally gets the same powers as his or hers ancestors you see."  This time even Sirius stared at wonder at this strange but familiar boy. One who knows way too much for someone of his age. You can tell it by his eyes, those shimmering emeralds held his secrets. If you try hard enough, you might just see something.

Harry knew immediately that he had let something slip. _Damn it! _He told his brain. _Oh now they'll want to question me…this is not good…not good at all._

Not many people knew what Harry was, because then Harry would be in mortal danger…as if Harry isn't already. The things Harry are, is both very rare and dangerous. Though Harry often lives in danger, does he not? Even Harry sometimes cannot control his new powers, just like when he read his parent's minds. He needed practice but Dumbledore said that the best way for Harry to gain experience is for him to actually be in action.

Harry inwardly sighed. Just when things were looking good for once, Voldemort had to strike. Tears stung Harry's eyes as he remembered what occurred that day.

****

**_~Flashback~_**__

Everyone was running. Everyone was screaming. There was chaos everywhere! Blood…so much blood…and the screaming. Please make it stop! Harry ran, heart pounding towards Dumbledore's office. Just when he reached his destination, he heard an incantation that made his blood run cold.

"Avada Kedarva!" And yet again Harry saw the green beam of light flash towards someone. It was Dumbledore himself! 

No! His brain screams, he shall not fail Dumbledore like he failed Cedric. Fast as lightning Harry lurched forward toward Dumbledore, who was battling some Death Eaters and did not notice that a deadly curse was flying his way. Just in time Harry pushes Dumbledore out of the way, getting himself hit instead. 

A black mass of clouds covers Harry's vision as he thinks to himself. /This must be death…feels kinda weird if you ask me/ He closes his eyes, ready to be swallowed by darkness. Then quite suddenly he felt himself being shaken…and slowly, tirelessly, opens his eyes. When his vision cleared, he felt himself staring into those baby-blue eyes of the Headmaster who was crouching next to him. 

Harry raised his head a bit and saw mostly everyone crowded around them. He felt so weak, as if all the power was sucked out of his body with a drainpipe. Dumbledore spoke something to the others but he barely heard them. As if being sung a lullaby, Harry closed his eyes and slept.

*~A week later~*

"Oh! Professor! I think he's waking up!"

That was the first sound Harry heard when he awoke about a week later in the Hospital Wing. After being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey, and getting dressed. He was aloud to get out of bed. 

"Ah Harry, I see that your alive and well."

A smile broke out on Dumbledore's ancient face when Harry rushed over to hug him. To Dumbledore, he was like the grandchild the Headmaster never had.

"How are you feeling my boy? I hope that Madam Pomfrey has checked you over?"

"Yes sir, she did, like every other year."

Dumbledore laughed, and his bright eyes twinkled beneath his half moon spectacles. Then they grew serious once again as he led Harry back to his bed.

"I want you to stay in bed a little while longer, to regain your strength. Then we will talk."

Harry was tired immensely and when he felt the softness of the pillow underneath his head, he fell asleep.

_The next day when Harry awoke, Dumbledore was once again leaning over him. Harry smiled at the Headmaster of Hogwarts, whom was currently eating a Chocolate Frog. _

_"Harry, so glad that you woke up. Now we can talk."_

_Harry made a move to sit up, but Dumbledore push him back down, smiling but shaking his head. The usual twinkling that shown in Dumbledore's eyes were alight, and it gave Harry a sense of happiness._

_"So Harry, I'm sure that you have many questions that you want to ask, but I must tell you something first." The Headmaster looked preoccupied for a second, but then focused his attention back on the eagerly awaiting Harry._

_"It will come to a surprise to you Harry, that you are the Heir of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and, Helga Hufflepuff."_

_There was complete silence for a minute, but then a burst of laughter could be heard. Dumbledore looked unmoved by this show of action. Slowly, trying to control himself, Harry faced Dumbledore again. _

_"Oh professor, that was a good one! Did Sirius tell you to use it?"_

_Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No, unfortunately, he did not." Harry sobered up once more. "I know that this is difficult for you Harry, especially after the death of Mr. Ronald Weasley, but the Wizarding World needs you Harry, we all do." Harry did not respond for a short time, but when he did, he's voice cracked and it was full of remorse._

_"Why is it always me professor? What did I ever do to deserve this?! I'm Goddamned **FIFTEEN** not a **FUCKING** superhero like everyone thinks! Why am I the one to defeat him? Why can't someone else do it?! **I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HOW DOES EVERYONE EXPECT ME TO DEFEAT HIM WHEN I CAN'T EVEN DEFEND MYSELF AGAIN DEATHEATERS?**"_

_Dumbledore let Harry rant on for a bit. The old Headmaster sighed, "Oh Harry dear boy, no one wanted this on you, but this couldn't be stopped, the Potter and Evans bloodline goes as far as Merlin himself. I am sorry Harry, about the things that you've been through, the things you've seen and experienced. And you'll be able to defend yourself soon, for I have created a program for you especially. You are to train with the world's best wizards and witches. After you're training, I will send you on a mission. When you've completed that young Harry, is the time when you can truly defeat Lord Voldemort."_

_So that's how it went, Harry trained with the best of the best for one whole year. When Harry re-entered the world, No one could possibly relate him to the skinny and weak boy he once was._

**_~End Flash Back~_**

****

****

So that's what had happened, Harry was sent on this "mission" Dumbledore so called it. _But how is this suppose to help me kill Voldemort? _Harry snapped back to reality however, when Lily tapped him gingerly on the back.

 They didn't get to say what they wanted to, because the next second, the front doors to Potter Manor was blown open.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I'll write more I promise…we're just getting to the fun part ^_~


	2. Chapter two

Author: Snufflescutie

Email: LILYstarpotter@aol.com

Genre: Romance, Humor, and Action/Adventure

Keywords: Lily, James, Harry, and Tom Riddle

Spoilers: All four books.

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Dumbledore has given Harry a choice, a choice that can change the Future, Present, and Past of the Wizarding World. Harry is on a dangerous mission, and this time, he hasn't got his friends with him…What will Harry decide? Can Harry truly save Tom Riddle from becoming the most feared Dark Lord in a hundred years? Can Harry really save his parents?

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…perhaps only the plot…hehehehe

The Night Of Mystery Chap. 2/?

We left off on… _They didn't get to say what they wanted to, because the next second, the front doors to Potter Manor was blown open._

          And in strode a livid Remus Lupin.(A/N: Lol…who did you think it was going to be?) By the look on Remus' face, he was furious! Without saying anything or acknowledging the startled Potters, he walked up to Sirius and shook him hard.

"What do you THINK you were DOING?! I was worried sick, when I went home and you weren't there! It's 1 in the morning! BLOODY ONE AM!" Remus stopped to take a breath, but then continued on ranting.

"Are you completely OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND SIRIUS ORION BLACK?! I searched EVERYWHERE for you! I even went to you're bloody parent's house! Do you know how embarrassing that it?! HUH? Asking for your boyfriend's parents if they'd seen him???-"

Harry was suddenly paying very close attention to what Remus was saying…_Boyfriend? Did Remus just call Sirius HIS boyfriend? This is getting weirder by the minute. First I found out that Sirius is crazy…coming to visit mum and dad at one, but now I find out that he's gay…I wonder what else he's been hiding from me…_

Ignoring anyone else that was in room, Remus stopped shaking Sirius and kissed him. James forced down a chuckle and covered baby Harry's eyes with his free hand. While Lily, on the other hand, cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Ahem…"

Remus and Sirius pulled apart rather sheepishly, both blushing a deep red. Then, all of the sudden, Remus jerked his head towards Harry, who was looking very amused by their show of affection towards each other in public.

Remus looked suspiciously at Harry, like Lily and James did when they first saw him.

"Who are you."

It wasn't exactly a question, it was more of a command.

"Harry."

Lily and James looked at each other, Remus raised his eyebrows. 

"Just Harry? No last name?"

Harry gave him a crooked smile, as though he knew something that Remus didn't.

"You will know that piece of information in due time."

Remus' half-amused smirk turned into a frown instantly. 

"I don't like to play games with Death Eaters. Now tell me your name or it's straight to the Ministry for questioning."

To everyone's surprise, Harry laughed. It wasn't a cold or cruel laugh, it was actually an amused and slightly teasing laugh.

"The Ministry? Oh…what are they going to do? Especially to a Sage? I doubt that they could even catch me in a run, not to mention keeping me in authority." Harry sighed again. "Look okay? I'm not a Death Eater, nor am I in anyway connected to old Voldie Moldie." James stifled a laugh, but stopped after the look Lily gave him.

"If you don't believe me, and I don't blame you if you don't, just call Dumbledore. He knows why I'm here and what I'm going to do."

There was a tense silence after Harry's explanation. As if everyone was debating if they could trust him or not. Baby Harry however, didn't seem to care if Harry was a stranger he just met. Gurgling, he crawled towards Harry happily. When he reached (older) Harry, being the baby as he is, pulled hard on (older) Harry's pants to tell him that he was there.

Fascinated, (older) Harry picked baby Harry up, and immediately, baby Harry started to giggle. The adults turned to look at Harry and baby Harry. Seeing the two flop of messy black hair, sparkling green eyes, though older Harry's eyes were slightly more haunted, it was as if something clicked in their brain! Harry was really…well, Harry! (A/N: Was that confusing?)

Understanding now, Lily ran towards (older) Harry and hugged him tightly to her chest. 

"Oh my little boy is all grown up now…*sobs* and he's a Sage even! *cries* mommy loves you very much!"

Startled by her new show of affection, Harry was in shock. _My mother is hugging me…my mother, mum!_ Then, suddenly, as though if his past was zooming across his eyelids. Harry saw himself being beaten and teased by Dudley and his gang, his first meeting with Hermione and Ron, killing the Basilisk in his second year, watching the rat form of Scabbers transform into the thought-to-be dead Peter Petigrew, watching, in horror, as Voldemort's body rose slowly out of the black cauldron.

Even when Harry had found out that he was the heir of not just Gryffindor, but all four founders, and had to be trained his new powers as a Sage, he had not felt so shocked. His mother was hugging him, something he wanted ever since he was old enough to talk and walk. How Jealous was he of those children that took their parent's love for granted, they didn't know the pain and anguish of being alone in the world, with no one to care for you, they didn't know how it felt to be an orphan.

Just thinking of those things brought tears to Harry's eyes. How many times had he wished that his parents was alive, out there somewhere, and that they were going to rescue him from the Hell that was 4 Privet Drive. Though he wished and wished, now it finally came true, but it isn't them that's going to be protecting him, it was the other way around now.

Blinking back unshed tears, Harry pulled away from his still sobbing but happy mother.

"Come on mum…stop crying."

Lily stopped abruptly, eyes still shining for her now grown up son. Harry gave a fake smile that he perfected throughout his training. Lily smiled back and hugged him again, this time, VERY tightly that Harry could barely breathe. 

James, noticing that his wife was going to kill his son if she kept on squeezing him. Sternly, but gently, he told her that she should let Harry go now. 

Still sniffling, Lily released the now red-faced Harry, who was doubled over, taking as much air as he could. Sirius and Remus didn't even notice what was going on, since they were…ah…occupied.

Harry stood up slowly, followed by Lily, who was followed by James, carrying baby Harry. The Potters took one look at Sirius and Remus' state and burst out laughing. Deeply embarrassed, and very flustered, the couple broke apart rather quickly. After getting everything back to normal, or as normal as everything can get in the Potter House-Hold, Remus apologized again and again to Harry that he thought he was a Death Eater, James decided to owl Dumbledore, and Lily was now fussing over BOTH Harry(s). 

**~Next Morning~**

"No…mum, I don't think I can eat anymore," said a green faced Harry as Lily began to pile more food on his plate. 

"Nonsense, you're still a growing and developing boy, you need nourishment. I can't believe that sister of mine! How DARE she make you sleep in the cupboard under the stairs?! When I get my hands on her…" Lily made a violent swish with her wand, almost poking James in the eye.

"Whoa there honey…be careful! You can seriously hurt someone with that." James looked apprehensively at her wand. "Remember what happened last time? We were lucky that I can still have children."

Sirius snickered into his butterbeer. "Ooooh…I can never forget that day! It was hilarious Harry! The look on your father's face when Lily Kneed him in his-" But Sirius was cut off by James, who kicked him under the table.

Faking a look of hurt, Sirius gave James his infamous "Puppy Eyes" look. However, being with Sirius for 20 years now, James was immune to it. 

"That won't work on me this time Padfoot," said James casually, as he flipped through the Daily Prophet. Sirius gave a pout, and crossed his arms like a five years old. Rolling his eyes, Harry asked James when Dumbledore was coming.

"Around noon. Why? So anxious to leave us?" If there was one thing Harry found out about his dad, it was that he loved to joke around with people.

So, Harry joked back. "Yes of course, I can't stand being in the same room as you idiotic people who, by the way, have no manners," said Harry in his best "Draco Malfoy" voice. Remus, who also joined the fun, put in a mock hurt tone. "Ouch Harry, how-how can you say that to me? *sobs* I…I love you Harry!"

Sirius, looking scandalized, just shrugged and went back to his breakfast. Lily, who was too busy feeding baby Harry, looked up at the four men who are so important to her. First, there was James, her love, her knight in shining armor, her everything. Then, there was Sirius, who, in every respect was like her brother. Yes, at times he can get very annoying and Lily just wanted to wring his neck, but, he was still a brother. Next, Remus, who was her very best (male) friend, he was the one who told her to talk to James when they had a fight, he was the one who held her when she found out that her parents were murdered, he was her best friend. Now, there was Harry, who was the apple of her eyes. Both of them were actually…Harry is her child, and she'll do anything and everything to make sure that they are safe always, even with this bloody war going on.

Seeing that Lily wasn't paying attention to what was happening, James gently tapped her on her shoulder. "Lily love? You alright?"

Sniffling quietly, Lily smiled. "Yea James, sorry, I'm a bit out of it today."

Patting her back softly, James hugged her to him. "I know that it's hard Sweetheart, but we will win this war, don't you worry."

Lily sighed. "It's not the war I'm worried about, it's the people who are going to fight in this battle. I don't want to wake up and find out that you, Sirius, Remus or Harry is dead James…I don't. Never. Promise me that I won't James…promise me that you'll be safe, and that we'll always be together. Please." And in an instant, Lily broke down into sobs. 

Whispering nothingness into her ears and soothing her quietly, James ushered the rest of them outside. In the living room, Lily sobbed continuously onto James' shoulder, completely soaking his shirt. James didn't even seem to care that his favorite shirt was ruined now, right now, his priority was his family. 

Suddenly, there was a bright flash from the fireplace. Immediately, James, Sirius, Remus and (older) Harry wiped of their wands, ready to attack if any Death Eaters came swarming out. Fortunately, it was only Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, who came tumbling out.

Brushing off his purple and gold robes, Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked younger than he did in his time. 

_Of course he does you idiot. It's 20 years in the past!_

Clearing his head of any thought, Harry helped the Professor to his feet. Now, Albus Dumbledore was never dumbfounded, but he certainly was when he raised his head to except James Potter, but, instead, he got a James Potter look-alike! Just then, he remembered. This was the boy that the prophecy was speaking of! HE was The-Boy-Who-Lived! The savior! The only hope the Wizarding and Muggle World had.

Grasping the boy's hand tightly, he stared into those deep green pools, stared into his soul. 

Harry felt very see-through at that moment, Albus Dumbledore could make anyone nervous, and he was no exception. But, he kept his head up and stared right back. Dumbledore seemed to think that was what he expected, because he released his gaze and his hand. Looking around, Dumbledore spotted Lily and James on the sofa. Eyes twinkling with their usual contentment, he walked over to the couple.

*~*

James, who relaxed immensely when Albus Dumbledore came out of his fireplace rather than Death Eaters, put his wand away. Lily had stopped crying, and was now sleeping peacefully on the couch. Smiling softly, James sat down next to her and as if Lily could sense his presence, she snuggled up closer to him. James was very embarrassed when he saw the Headmaster was above them. Blushing slightly, he stood to shake hands with Dumbledore.

The Headmaster chuckled and whispered in James ear, "I see that Lily was very bright on choosing a spouse." If possible, James flushed a deeper red than before.

After everyone was comfortable, Dumbledore began to speak.

"As you all know, Voldemort is now trying to gain the trust of the Dementors, if he get them on his side, I believe that we'll have a handful."

"Not exactly Professor." Everyone turned to Harry. Already used to people gawking at him, Harry continued. "There is this 'spell' I discovered back when I was in training you see." Harry waited for Dumbledore to nod, giving Harry the sign that he could go on, Harry shifted slightly on the couch.

"It's rather close to the Pratronus Charm, except more powerful. Instead of warding off the Dementors, this spell actually kills them."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "Harry, are you sure?"

"As positive as I'm a Gryffindor."

The Headmaster looked ecstatic. "Well…let see this spell shall we?"

Harry nodded mutely. Then, a little sheepishly told them that this spell wasn't exactly in-door friendly.

James laughed. "Alright then, lets go to the backyard."

*~*

As they stepped outside, the sun was just beginning to wane, creating a beautiful sunset. But, as Harry chided himself. This was no time to think about those things. 

Dumbledore gave Harry the sign. Earlier, Harry had warned Dumbledore that the spell can hurt someone if he was not careful, so it was best if they view it from a distance. Agreeing that it was for the best, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore will be standing 40 to 50 feet away from Harry.

Sighing deeply, clearing his mind as he did many times before, Harry raised his arms to the heavens. Slowly bringing them down, he began to chant in Latin.
    
    ****
    
    **_"Audire-"_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ((However, in every story, the bad guys do always come in the most inconvenient times.))
    
    Before Harry could anything, there was a flash of bright red light, and everything was quiet again…perhaps…even a little too quiet. With the reflexes that only a Sage and Quidditch player can have, Harry blocked the blow that was aimed at him from behind. 
    
    _Ok…no more Mr. Nice guy…you want to play dirty? I'll give you dirty!_
    
    Turning around and doing a perfect 360 in the air. Harry completely transformed. Instead of the T-shirt and Jeans that he was wearing earlier on, now Harry was clad in Black, head to foot, with a robe in the silkiest material ever made. The cuffs, collar, and the sides of the cloak was outlined by the finest gold and silver. Harry's hair was spiked up and had four different colored strands of hair, hanging over his eye on the left side. There was a long silver strand, (Slytherin), A red one, (Gryffindor), Bronze for (Ravenclaw), and a yellow strand for (Hufflepuff). On, the right side of his cloak, there was a sign. It was Pyramid with a eye in the middle, and had Fire, Water, Earth, and Sky swirling in a mist in the pupil of the golden eye. It was the sign of the Magi, Sages, Elemental, and Druid. A staff was grasped in the palm of his hand. He stood tall, confident, and the usual warm glow in his emerald eyes was turned to an icy chill. All in all, Harry now looked powerful, handsome and extremely dangerous.
    
    *~*
    
    Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and even Dumbledore had their mouths wide open, looking like a goldfish gaping for water. 
    
    "Wow…" James was breathless…"I never did see a Sage in action before. Sure, I've heard plenty of stories…"
    
    "Well well well… If it isn't the Dream team."
    
    Sirius turned around and raised his wand, ready to hex the person who said that. Lucius raised a silver eyebrow, looking thoroughly amused by Sirius' antics. 
    
    "You know Black, a temper like yours could get you in Azkaban someday," sneered Malfoy. "Or at least, killed before you're 30."
    
    "Oh? And you would know that won't you? Since you're the one who's doing all the killing." But before Malfoy could respond with a witty comeback, someone else chuckled without mirth behind him.
    
    "Oh Lucius, you never do miss out a chance to use that sharp tongue of yours on your enemies. Even when it's almost time for them to die."
    
    Malfoy gave Sirius a last smirk, and turned towards to man or should I say monster, and bowed deeply. "Master, I assume that you would like to have the pleasure of killing them then?"
    
    Voldemort waved his hand amusedly. "You can take the Hot tempered one and the Werewolf. The Potters and Dumbledore is mine! Got that?!"
    
    Lucius bowed again. "Yes master, of course master."
    
    "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk…telling your stupid evil minions to do your biddings again Tom? I thought that you were more…proud than that." Out of the shadows came Harry, still the same way as before, with the aurora of power surrounding him like a second skin. Voldemort however, was not pleased at all to see Harry.
    
    "And who pray tell…are you? How dare you call me by that filthy name?!"
    
    Harry simply rolled his green eyes skyward. "Why, aren't we the well mannered one? Since when did I obey to you Tommy boy? I thought that you were all knowing…? What's the matter Tom? Snake got your tongue?"
    
    If Voldemort was mad then, he was livid now. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU INSULIENT BRAT! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!"
    
    Harry just yawned and looked as if he was bored beyond imagination. "Look..uh..Tom. I'm not here to play games with you. Unless you are ready to take me on by yourself, without your little Death Eaters, I will fight you. But if you'd rather hide behind your throne, then, to tell you the truth, you're nothing but a lunatic who thinks he can take over the world by killing everyone and everything. And no offence to you or anything Tom old boy…but, uh, you really could do with a few makeovers. The new look is absolutely disgusting!"
    
    That seemed to be the last straw for Voldemort, fists clenched around his wand, he raised it in the air, pointing it not to Harry, but to Lily!
    
    Smirking, he began the incantation that ruined Harry's and so many other's lives.
    
    "AVA-"
    
    As if in slow motion, Harry began to run towards Lily.
    
    "DA KE-"
    
    _Must make it, must make it, must make it, must save mum, must save mum, must save mum._
    
    "DA-"
    
    Running as fast as he's able to, Harry pushed through the circle of Death Eaters and jumped just in time for the final words to form.
    
    "VRA!"
    
    There was a rushing sound, as of water, and maniacal laughter, a bright flash of vivid green light, and a sound of someone falling onto the floor…
    
    A/N: Was I cruel or what? Lol…if you want to know what happens…you've got to review! Review! And review! 
    
    ****

****


End file.
